


tempered

by fangirl_squee



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Pegging, Trans Male Character, trans samothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: At Samot's request, Samothes creates something personal for Red Jack.
Relationships: Red Jack/Samothes, Samot/Samothes (Friends at the Table)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	tempered

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to muna, for the idea, and to maddie, for looking it over

Samothes crafted it with Red Jack in mind.

The dildo itself was enormous, with a curling design carved along the length of it, almost giving it the appearance of a small tree branch. Samothes carefully worked the leather that would make up the straps until the leather itself was butter soft, a comfortable fit around his own body. He focused in on the tiny details. After all, something of this size could only be taken by a figure of legend, and was therefore worthy of his finest craftsmanship. 

Samot stopped by as he worked, distracting him, whispering commentary on the design into Samothes’ ear until Samothes cast his tools aside and pushed Samot down onto the workbench (Samot, for his part, grinned all the way down - it was his plan, after all).

“I want to hear  _ all  _ about it afterwards, husband,” said Samot.

Samothes kissed him, pushing aside scraps of leather and his scattered designs to lay Samot down.

“Of course,” said Samothes, “I will recite every detail, your own private ballad.”

Samot laughed, pulling Samothes forward by his robes. Samothes set his thoughts of work aside for the moment in favour of Samot underneath him, as was often the case since their marriage. As annoying as a delay in completing a project could be, Samothes hoped that it would always be so, for his husband to wander through the forge and pull Samothes towards him with heated looks and crooked fingers and, sometimes, wild ideas.

The design for Red Jack was one such idea. Red Jack was one of Severea’s, of course, which only added to his draw as far as Samot was concerned, the thrill of the wildness of Red Jack himself mixing with the thrill of stealing away one of Severea’s creations.

“It’s not  _ stealing _ ,” said Samot, fussing with Samothes’ robes, artfully tussling Samothes’ hair. “He’s his own man.”

“You know what I mean,” said Samothes, “She dislikes it, when we step into something that she believes is her domain.”

“All the more reason to do so,” said Samot, “She can’t truly disagree though, not enough to cause a fuss. She made him to have his own will, after all.” He leaned back. “There.”

Samothes glanced at himself in the mirror. His robe was a button or three more open than he would have normally had it, his hair curling almost over his eyes. He could see the faint dusting of shimmering powder that Samot had brushed across his cheekbones.

“Hmm,” said Samothes.

Samot sighed, pushing the hair away from Samothes’ face. “Fine, there.”

He faux-exasperation faded as Samothes leant down to kiss him. Samot smiled up at him as Samothes pulled back.

“Be sure to pass on my regards,” said Samot.

The journey to Red Jack’s house was an easy one, a simple path through the forest if you knew how to look for it. The house itself would have seemed like a humble cottage, were it not for the enormous horse grazing outside it next to Red Jack’s bar, the worn shutters of it closed.

Ace whinnied, and the door opened. Red Jack stepped out, the sunlight catching on the scars that ran across his bare chest. He grinned at Samothes, raising a hand in greeting.

“Ah!” said Red Jack, “So you’ve come at last!”

“I have,” said Samothes, his voice steady.

“Well, let’s see it then!”

Samothes look out the long, polished chest that he had kept the strap on in, holding it out to Red Jack like an offering. Red Jack laughed, the chest looking smaller in his hands as he opened it. He made a pleased noise, grinning at Samothes.

“It is as well done of a thing as I have ever seen,” said Red Jack. He paused. “And testing?”

“Only a little, with replicas,” said Samothes, “You can trust my work.”

“I do,” said Red Jack. He looked down at Samothes, his eyes dark. “As the craftsman, perhaps you would be so good as to show me it’s workings in action?”

Samothes wet his lips. “Of course.”

“Come in then,” said Red Jack, “and we shall begin.”

Samothes followed him. The inside of Red Jack’s house was that of any traveller, home comforts mixed with mementos from far-off places, well-worn blankets cast next to delicate porcelain bowls with Nacre designs, swords leaning against the wall ready for their next journey.

Red Jack tilted his head, and Samothes followed him further in, to the bedroom. Red Jack turned, placing the chest in Samothes’ hands before he settled back down on the pile of furs that served as his bed.

He waved a hand, the motions reminding Samothes so sharply of Samot that he almost laughed. It must have shown on his face, because Red Jack tilted his head.

“It is nothing,” said Samothes, “I- my husband has a great interest in the events of this afternoon.”

“Perhaps he should have come as well,” said Red Jack.

Jealousy and desire spiked in the pit of Samothes’ stomach. “Perhaps next time he will, if you are amenable.”

Red Jack stretched back, his hands behind his head, letting out a thoughtful hum. “Let’s first see how you do, Artificer.”

Samothes set the chest carefully down on a nearby table, turning away to pull off his clothes. He could feel Red Jack’s eyes on him, making him feel as if every movement was taking place under a blazing sun. Still, he kept his movements steady, taking the time to carefully lay out his clothes over a curling wood chair before he reached for the chest.

The strap on felt heavy in his hands, and he heard Red Jack’s inhale of breath behind him. Samothes stilled, looking over his shoulder. Red Jack was leaning up on his elbows now, and Samothes could see him hardening in his pants, only a small hint yet at what might be underneath them. Samothes could feel his own arousal, a curling heat low in his belly, and he curled his toes on the cold stone floor. 

Red Jack grinned, waving a hand for him to continue. “I was just admiring your work from a different angle. It is always good when something looks better out of the box than in it.”

“My work is meant to be used,” said Samothes, beginning to secure the straps around himself.

“And used it shall be!” said Red Jack with a laugh.

Samothes found himself grinning back before he turned back to the task below him, settling the dildo against himself. He bit his lip at the sudden friction against his slick cock, his arousal compounded by the friction of the straps against his thighs.

He glanced at himself in the mirror, his breath catching in his throat. He had made replicas, of course, but they were nothing compared to the carved and polished final piece, bobbing obscenely out from between his thighs. He stroked a hand along it, imagining it was his own length that he was feeling in his hand, the throb of arousal growing more insistent and making him turn, at last, towards Red Jack.

Red Jack reached for him, running his hands along Samothes’ sides before he touched his fingers lightly to the dildo. Samothes felt the pressure against his own arousal, muffling a gasp.

Red Jack chuckled. “I see you are already reaping the benefits of your creation.”

“It is a side effect,” said Samothes, his voice still holding steady, “If you wish to enjoy the benefits yourself, you will need to prepare.”

“Ah,” said Red Jack with a grin, “Of course.”

He stood, the motion bringing their bodies together. It was not often that Samothes encountered anyone who was taller than himself, let alone someone who towered over him to such a degree. His toes flexed on the floor, but he did not step back. 

Red Jack let out a laugh, stepping away to remove his pants. He stroked himself as he stepped back towards Samothes, already half-hard. Samothes copied the motion, feeling another jolt of arousal as the movement made the dildo brush against his cock again.

Red Jack shot him a grin, climbing back onto the pile of furs and stretching out before he got onto his hands and knees. He looked back over his shoulder at Samothes, raising his eyebrow, and Samothes was reminded again of Samot.

“The oil?” asked Samothes.

Red Jack reached into the small table next to him, wordlessly passing Samothes a jar. His eyes were fixed on Samothes’ hands as Samothes scooped some of the oil, running it over the dildo’s length before he stepped towards Red Jack.

He put a hand on Red Jack’s lower back, feeling the muscles tense and then relax, before he slid his hand lower, running a slick finger around Red Jack’s entrance. Red Jack let out a breath and Samothes could feel the coiled power of him, all the strength and magic that kept him alive, bowed under his hands.

He pressed the tip of one finger in, slowly.

Red Jack chuckled. “You do not have to be so careful, Artificer. I may not be a god, but I am not made of spun glass, either.”

Samothes ran his eyes over Red Jack again. “No, I suppose not.”

Still, he worked slowly, from one finger to two, to three. It wasn’t until he slid in a fourth that Red Jack made a sound, a rush of ragged breath. Samothes paused.

Red Jack huffed a laugh, the tremble in it barely audible. “Unless you need to rest your arm, there is no need to stop.”

Samothes laughed softly, keeping his movements careful as he watched Red Jack, waiting until Red Jack began to rock backwards into his hand. He pulled back, adding more oil to his fingers.

“I’m adding another,” said Samothes.

“So add it,” said Red Jack.

Samothes did, feeling a throb of arousal at Red Jack’s soft groan. He gave a careful thrust, feeling Red Jack stretch around his hand, biting his lip with the effort of keeping steady. Samothes could feel slickness growing between his thighs, amplifying every small shift of the dildo against him. Still, he waited until Red Jack again began to rock backwards before he drew back again, huffing a laugh at Red Jack’s louder moan.

“I would not think you would complain so,” said Samothes, “After all, that was just preparing you for why I am here.”

“You have prepared enough,” said Red Jack.

“Almost,” said Samothes, reaching for the oil again to give another coat to the dildo, the oil dripping onto the furs below them.

If Red Jack noticed he gave no sign of it, his hips rolling down against the furs for a moment. Samothes caught sight of the length of him, hard and leaking against his stomach. Red Jack turned back towards him, raising an eyebrow.

Samothes huffed a laugh, shifting forward and taking the dildo in hand to press into him. He moved slowly, despite the preparation. The dildo was much larger than even his fist, and it would be no good tale for Samot if the afternoon ended in injury.

He could feel the dildo press against him as he bottomed out, shifting his hips slightly to feel the drag of it over his aching cock. Red Jack groaned at the movement, his hips twitching under Samothes’ hands.

“How does it feel?” said Samothes, his voice coming out rougher than he’d expected.

He could hear the click of Red Jack's throat as he swallowed, the muscles of his shoulders twitching.

“Large. Good.” Red Jack took a shaky breath. “Excellent craftsmanship, Artificer.”

Samothes grinning, pulling back to give a shallow thrust. Red Jack moaned, dropping forward onto his elbows. Samothes gripped his hips, steadying himself as he pulled back further to thrust up into Red Jack again. Red Jack moaned louder, the sound filling the room, covering the quieter noise of their skin against one another's as Samothes repeated the motion.

Red Jack shifted his hips higher, the movement changing the angle of the dildo against Samothes and making him groan, his hand slipping for a moment on Red Jack’s hip.

Red Jack laughed. “Good to hear that you are enjoying yourself also, Artificer. It would be a shame for you to go to all this trouble and not get anything out of it.”

Samothes thought of Samot, waiting for him at home, waiting to hear every detail of how Red Jack had looked spread out underneath him. He shuddered, taking a breath to try and clear his mind.

“I will see to you first,” said Samothes.

“Such etiquette,” said Red Jack, “Such-”

He broke off with a groan as Samothes thrust into him again. Samothes bit his lip, muffling himself as the dildo shifted against him, the friction of it sparking across his nerves and driving his hips forward again and again and again.

Red Jack dropped down further, his face buried in the furs, his hips moving out of time with Samothes’ as he got close to the edge. Samothes slid a hand around to grasp Red Jack’s length, and Red Jack arched in his grip as though Samothes’ touch was made of lightning. It was only a few more trusts before he felt Red Jack pulse in his hand, a rush of heat spilling over his fingers and onto the furs below them.

Red Jack flopped down, boneless for a moment before he turned himself over with a groan, headless of the mess. He laughed, reaching forward to grasp the dildo.

“Truly,” said Red Jack, “this is one of your greatest works.”

He ran a hand along it, the touch loose but enough to give Samothes another jolt of friction against his arousal. Samothes’ hips arched into the sensation and Red Jack grinned, pushing himself up on his elbows to get a better grip on the dildo. Samothes shuddered, reaching out to grasp Red Jack’s shoulder to steady himself and Red Jack dragged the dildo against him until his knees began to buckle.

Even then Red Jack did not cease his movement, gripping Samothes’ hip to hold him up with one hand, his other keeping the tortuous friction on Samothes’ arousal until Samothes felt the heat of it overwhelm him. He fell to his knees, one hand still gripping Red Jack’s shoulder, his breathing ragged as he came back to himself.

Red Jack gave a rough laugh. “There! Now you can truly say we have tested it!”

“Almost,” said Samothes.

Red Jack’s gave an even louder laugh, clapping Samothes on the shoulder. “I have underestimated you Artificer! But perhaps, first, we should revive ourselves. I believe your husband sent along some wine earlier this week.”

He bounded out of bed, and Samothes lay back, letting his eyes fall closed.

Later, much later, he returned home. Samot was at the door to greet him, grinning widely as he caught sight of Samothes.

“Husband,” said Samot, opening his arms wide, “tell me  _ everything _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: mariusperkins on most places


End file.
